


BatFam Christmas Drabbles

by Mykael



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Batfam drabbles, Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mistletoe, Prompt Fic, Roof Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael
Summary: One-shots, Christmas Prompt Fic.





	1. On The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis the season, as they say. :) This is going to be a Christmas drabble fic. Just throw me a Christmas related prompt and if it's within my ability, it shall be done. ^^
> 
> This piece is a gift to anoncitomikolino.

Robin laughed as he raced from roof top to roof top with Nightwing following behind him in a blue and gold skin tight suit with a V neck and raised collar. Or as Robin was fond of calling him, “Discowing”. 

The night blanketed Gotham in darkness, save for the light from the moon and the stars in the sky. The cars whizzed by below, the streets filled with the sounds of engines roaring, horns honking, and angry drivers shouting. All of them were oblivious to the game of tag, happening up on the roof tops above them.

Nightwing laughed as he gave chase after the brightly colored Boy Wonder in front of him. It was Christmas Eve and yet not one thug in sight, so Robin and Nightwing decided to use the night for a little fun.

The 16-year-old turn on the spot and stuck out his tongue at Nightwing. Nightwing laughed in response and redoubled his efforts, picking up speed. Robin gasped, then giggled as he attempted to escape, but before he knew it, Nightwing’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Nice try, Jason,” Dick snickered, turning Robin in his arms to kiss him. Jason moaned into the kiss, his hands snaking around Dick’s waist to squeeze his ass. Dick gasped a little bit and parted from Jason to playfully shove the teenager away from him. “You little shit,” Dick called to him, despite the smirk on his face. Jason winked at him and approached the older boy again; Dick was only a few years older than him, at 18, going on 19, and they’d been secretly dating since July.

“Can’t blame me for trying,” Jason purred. He wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck and coaxed him down for a kiss. Dick was only a couple of inches taller than him, and he joked that in a couple of years, the roles would be reversed.

Dick moaned softly into the kiss, threading his fingers through Jason’s jet black locks. He felt Jason’s hands n his ass again, but then felt the younger boy’s knee between his legs.

“Jay,” Dick murmured against Jason’s lips. Jason grinned devilishly as he ground his knee against Dick’s crotch. Dick gasped, and Jason got that mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Not wearing a cup, huh?” Jason purred again as he slowly walked the both of them back until Dick’s back hit the wall of the rooftop exit of the building. Dick gasped when his back hit the wall, then again as Jason worked his knee between his legs.

“Jason, you--” Dick breathed out, head tilting back when Jason rubbed his hand against him. “You little shit,” he managed, regaining some semblance of control. He grabbed Jason’s hand and tugged him in for another kiss.

“You’re hot, Dickie. What can I do?” Jason whispered, sucking up a mark on Dick’s collarbone. Dick threaded his fingers through Jason’s hair again and heaved a contented sigh. He heard Jason rifling through his utility belt and watched him pull out a vial of lube. “But don’t worry, I have an idea.” Jason’s smirk widened into a grin and Dick grinned back at him.

“You little perv. You planned this, didn’t you?” Dick asked. Jason snickered.

“Well, Batman always taught me to be prepared, y’know.”

“I don’t know about fucking you on a rooftop though, Jay,” Dick replied with a chuckle of amusement. Jason blushed ever so slightly, still grinning like a kid in a candy store as he reached toward Dick and ran a hand over the exposed part of his chest.

“I was actually thinking that I could fuck _you_ ,” Jason answered. Dick flashed a surprised look; he hadn’t seen that coming, though he supposed it was only a matter of time.

“Pretty brave, aren’t you, Little Wing,” Dick teased, lips tugging into another smirk. Jason chuckled again as he pushed Dick back up against the wall.

“Don’t get me wrong, Dickie; I kind of love it, the way you handle me, but I think I’d like something a little…different,” Jason said slowly. Dick put on a thoughtful face, and then Jason made __that face;__ that puppy dog face that the younger just __knew__  Dick could never resist. “Please Dickie? C’mon, think of it like…a Christmas gift?” Jason begged a little, giving him those puppy eyes again.

“A Christmas gift?” Dick asked, arching an eyebrow. Jason giggled a bit.

“Oh yeah, it’d pretty much make this the best Christmas ever,” Jason replied. Dick sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay, Little Wing. If you think you’re man enough,” Dick teased.

“Oh is that a challenge?” Jason retorted, digging through his utility belt for a condom. Dick chuckled in amusement and grabbed Jason by his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss while Jason worked the zipper of his costume.

Dick shivered a little as his bare skin was exposed to the cool night air. He felt Jason spin him around, let Jason take charge as he braced himself against the wall.

“C’mon Jay,” Dick murmured softly, moaning when he felt Jason’s slicked up fingers enter him. Jason pressed feather light kisses along the back of Dick’s neck as he worked his fingers inside him, preparing him and mimicking what Dick did for him. “Mmm, more,” Dick murmured again when Jason’s fingers brushed his prostate. Jason smirked and repeated the motion, pressing against the spot and rubbing hard. Dick let out a lewd moan, squirming underneath Jason.

Jason blushed a bit at the noises Dick was making and the things he was saying. Dick seemed to pick up on that, because he smirked a bit and decided to mess with him a little. He and Jason had slept together a few times in the past, but he was still a bit innocent; try as he might, he still always got a little bit flustered when Dick turned on the dirty talk.

“Fuck, you’re so tight Dickie,” Jason said with a grin. _He started it, not me_ , Dick told himself. So Dick let out a low moan and pushed back against Jason’s fingers.

“Nngh, yeah. Please Jay, I need your cock,” Dick moaned out. Jason blushed a little, and if he hadn’t already been hard, that would’ve done it. _Holy shit_. Jason coughed a bit, as he pulled his fingers free and fumbled with his utility belt, tossing it to the ground. He pulled his cock free, hissing as it was exposed to the cool air, and rolled the condom onto his length hurriedly. His hands were shaking a bit, because he was so excited; he’d only dreamed about fucking Dick for so long.

“Fuck,” Jason breathed as he slicked up his dick.

“Jay, c’mon, give me your big cock, I need it so bad,” Dick whined when Jason pressed the tip of his dick to the man’s ass. Jason’s face turned a brighter shade of pink as he slowly eased himself inside. He groaned as his dick pushed past Dick’s tight hole and inside him. Dick braced himself against the wall, letting out a low moan.

“Nngh, c’mon Jay, fuck me! I need--”

“Shut up!” Jason growled, flustered and blushing as he slammed himself inside Dick. Dick cried out at the sudden movement, gasping when Jason gripped his hips in a tight grip and started fucking into him at a brutal pace.

“Oh god, Jason! Jay, please,” Dick whined. Jason panted in Dick’s ear, nibbling at at as he reached around and grabbed Dick’s leaking cock, pumping it in a firm grip. “Harder, Jay!” Dick moaned out, and Jason silently acquiesced, grunting at he pulled out to the tip and slammed home, hard.

“Fuck, I’m….dammit, so…close,” Jason panted in Dick’s ear, placing gentle kissed on his back as he fucked into Dick.

“Let go, Jaybird,” Dick murmured. That was all it took. Jason grunted, biting down on Dick’s neck as he came hard, filling the condom. His hips stuttered and his thrusts became more erratic as he continued to fuck Dick through his own orgasm.

“Dickie,” Jason whispered in his ear. Dick groaned out loud and banged his head, lightly, against the wall in front of him. He braced himself with one arm; when Jason started rubbing the tip of his cock with his palm, he lost it. Dick came hard, spattering the wall and the ground. Jason pulled his hand away, still covered in cum and wiped it on the ground. He leaned heavily against Dick’s back, just breathing, still buried inside him.

“Nnngh…fuck,” Jason panted, bracing his arm against the wall beside Dick’s. He placed a gentle kiss to the back of the man’s neck, then wove their fingers together. “So…what _did_  you get me for Christmas?” he asked. Dick huffed, managing a chuckle.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”


	2. Gift War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt by LuthienLuinwe:** Oliver and Bruce get into a "Gift War" over Lian.

It was Christmas again, their favorite time of year. Everyone was gathered around the Christmas Tree at Wayne Manor. Jason and Roy sat side-by-side on the couch with their fingers enlaced. Lian bounced in Jason’s lap happily as she waited for “Grandpa Bruce” to get here so they could start opening presents.

Dick sat in an arm chair with Damian squeezed in beside him looking grumpy as usual, even if everyone already knew he really wasn’t, and Tim was sitting in the love seat beside Kon. Oliver was leaning against the back of the couch behind Jason and Roy, chatting with Lian.

“Just wait; when Grandpa Bruce gets here, Grandpa Ollie is gonna spoil you rotten, princess,” Oliver said cheerily, patting the little girl’s head.

“I can’t wait! Christmas is always fun! An’ not just because of presents! Because everyone’s here!” Little Lian chortled. Jason smiled and kissed the top of her head, then sighed and squeezed Roy’s hand.

“Geez, I’m going soft. Thanks for that, Roy,” Jason complained. Roy snickered in amusement and elbowed him in the side.

“Aw Jay, I can’t take all the credit. I think baby girl deserves a little bit of that too,” Roy replied. Jason rolled his eyes, then leaned toward the red head for a kiss. He never honestly imagined himself settling down, like, ever.

“Sorry to keep everyone waiting,” Bruce called, making his way into the living room with Alfred in tow. “Is everyone ready to get started?” Bruce asked, glancing around the room at everyone.

“Yes! Let’s do this!” Dick exclaimed.

“I suppose, though I don’t share in Richard’s joy,” Damian replied with a dismissive handwave. Oliver looked like he couldn’t wait to start, rounding the couch and grabbing a gift he’d gotten from Lian, of which there were a few from him.

“Here you go princess! Start with this!” Oliver said excitedly. Lian giggled and took the present from her grandpa Ollie and started unwrapping it. Jason and Roy exchanged looks because they knew what was coming. Every year, Oliver and Bruce would start a passive-aggressive war with each other, seemingly to see who could spoil Lian the most. Lian seemed thrilled about it because she always went home with a mountain of gifts. It was a hassle for Roy and Jason just to get it all home!

As Lian opened the present, she found a very pretty Trolls dress, with Poppy on the front of it, and covered in glitter. Lian giggled as she held the dress up for her dads to see.

“Daddy, Papa, look! It’s so pretty!” Lian exclaimed. Jason and Roy both looked over the dress and smiled at Lian. Then Roy gingerly took it from her, folded it, and set it aside.

“Yeah, we see that princess!” Jason replied, kissing the top of her head. She giggled, then watched as Grandpa Bruce made his way toward the tree, grabbing a gift and handing it to Lian.

“Here you go; a gift from Grandpa Bruce,” Bruce said. Jason glared over at Dick when he heard the man snorting with suppressed laughter. Damian even looked somewhat amused by the little “gift war” Oliver and Bruce always had going on.

“Yay! Thank you Grandpa!” She chortled and started opening her present. Lian gasped, and then giggled happily as she opened to box to reveal a complete set of Moana figures. It included Moana, Maoi, Gramma Tala, Chief Tui, Sina, Tamatoa, Te Fiti and Te Ka, even Hei Hei, and Pua. “Aw, I love them Grandpa, thank you!” Lian chortled, giving her toys to Jason, who set them aside for her.

“Are you guys really gonna do this?” Tim asked in amused tone. Connor snorted with held back laughter and simply nodded his head.

“I think they are.”

“Do what?” Oliver asked, arching an eyebrow.

“You and Bruce with your little gift war with Lian,” Dick pointed out with a laugh.

“That’s ridiculous, Dick,” Bruce replied, eyes following Oliver as he handed another present to Lian, from himself.

“Of course, Master Bruce,” Alfred replied from behind him, earning a look from Bruce.

“It’s so great!” Lian chortled. She was in the middle of the room when she opened a rather pricey looking toy kitchen set. Lian skipped over toward Oliver and hugged him. “Thanks grandpa!” she chortled.

“I’ve got one more for you,” Bruce called, pushing a rather big one toward her. Oliver gave him the stink eye. Bruce either didn’t notice it, or he ignored it. Lian got to opening it, and when she ripped off the paper, she squealed with delight.

It was a pink Mercedes Benz kids ride on car with working lights, and of course a parental remote. Lian skipped over to Jason and Roy and tugged excitedly on her dads’ hands.

“Can we go out and play with it?! Please, please, please?!” Lian begged. Jason laughed and tugged the little girl into a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“After everyone’s opened their presents, I promise, sweetheart.” Lian gave a disappointed sigh and hanged her head, and Roy just laughed.

“Don’t worry, it’s not going anywhere baby girl.”

“You two are something else,” Dick joked, laughing. Oliver and Bruce turned to him and shrugged their shoulders.

“What?”


	3. Merry Christmas, Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt by anoncitomikolino:** Titans, JayDick, Angry Christmas Sex

Jason slammed Dick up against the wall and kissed him hard, crashing their lips together and nipping at his lips. Dick growled at the younger male and spun them around, spinning Jason around. Jason gave an almost breathless laugh as he was pinned against the wall, but he wasn’t done yet. He struggled a bit and managed to take Dick by surprise, freeing his arm and spinning around Dick to pin him against the wall again.

“C’mon bro, stop being such a drag,” Jason whispered in his ear, placing a kiss to his neck. Dick huffed in annoyance, holding back a groan when he felt Jason’s hand cup his crotch, and then just _slowly_ squeeze him.

“F-fuck you,” Dick breathed out, followed by a gasp. Neither of them could really remember how they got to this point, save that they were both pissed at each other. Jason had, as Dick had been able to deduce, disobeyed Batman and went out on a case by himself. He couldn’t really say he was surprised, not just because of who Jason was, but also because it’s what he would’ve done. Disobeying Batman seemed to be something he and Jason had in common. He also began to wonder to himself if that was going to be a trend…

“Hey look,” Jason whispered in Dick’s ear, kissing his neck. Jason’s eyes darted upward and Dick followed with his own eyes, to see Jason holding a mistletoe above them. Jason chuckled a little breathlessly, and then leaned in for a kiss. Dick growled into it, but didn’t pull away either.

_It was supposed to have been Christmas, or at least a few days prior. He had hoped not to have to beat down any thugs until at least the new year, but when he happened across Jason, having gotten himself caught in a rather precarious situation, he couldn't help but to jump into action. The kid was skilled but also reckless, arrogant, and brash; much like he had been at times, too._

_After he and Jason beat down an entire warehouse full of thugs, they ended up getting into an argument._

_“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Dick shouted at him, throwing his arms out wide. Jason, still grinned, rubbed the back of his neck._

_“I had everything under control,” Jason replied. Dick snorted and got up into Jason’s face, whose grin soon faded._

_“Yeah, you had everything under control alright. That’s why you were surrounded and overwhelmed by more--”_

_“Fuck you, I can take care of myself,” Jason snapped, shoving Dick back forcefully. The guards started coming to and they heard the groans. Dick and Jason looked toward them as the thugs started pushing themselves up._

_“We’re not done here. Let’s go,” Dick snapped, grabbing Jason’s arm and dragging him out of the warehouse. But no sooner had they arrived at one of Bruce’s penthouses nearby, they started fighting again._

_“Does Batman even know you’re out here?!” Dick snapped. Jason snorted and pulled off his domino mask, tossing it aside._

_“Of course he--”_

_“You’re a liar,” Dick interrupted. Jason snorted again._

_“Fuck you.”_

_“No, fuck you,” Dick snapped back and he remembered berating himself for such a childish retort. That lasted for all of three seconds, when suddenly, Jason was kissing him._

Okay, so they knew how they got here, just not why they were…well…fucking. Or about to, it seemed. Dick was still pinned to the wall and Jason was behind him, attacking his neck. He heard a thumping sound and watched as Jason’s gauntlets were discarded to the floor. The next thing he knew, a pair of hands were undoing his belt, and tugging the zipper of his jeans down.

“Shit, you’re big, bro. And I thought you were just compensating with that bo staff,” Jason murmured in Dick’s ear. Dick let out a gasp as Jason’s hand circled the base of his cock, pulling it free from his pants. He let out a small, almost unnoticeable whine as the cool air of the room brushed against his erection which was already hard and leaking.

“Fuck off,” Dick snapped, trying to sound angry, but not having the impact he wanted, what with his hips lightly rocking, ever so slightly, into Jason’s hand. Jason grinned against Dick’s neck as he sucked up a mark undoing his own pants and pulling his own dick free. Dick gasped at the feel of it, sliding between his cheeks but not penetrating him. “What’re you just gonna fucking dry hump me,” Dick snapped. Jason bit his lip, holding back a laugh, then dug through his utility belt for a bottle of lube.

“Calm your jets, dude. We’ll get to the fun bit. You ever do this thing called foreplay?”

“Just shut up and…do something,” Dick hissed, face tinting pink. “Little shit,” he muttered to himself, which immediately followed by a low moan when he felt a wet, slicked up finger press inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jason hissed, biting his lip again, as he slid his finger further inside, up to the second knuckle. “You’re so tight bro. Have you never--”

“No,” Dick growled, followed by a moan as Jason pressed his finger right against his prostate. He managed a glance back at Jason, and the little fucker was grinning at him. “Will you hurry the fuck up?” Dick snarled. Jason added a second finger, but there was no prelude; he shoved it inside and started mercilessly fucking Dick with his fingers, rubbing his prostate _hard _.__  Dick’s head tilted back as a gutteral moan escaped his throat. He could hear Jason behind him, snickered.

“Not gonna cum already are you? Just from this?” he asked, pulling another moan out of Dick as his free hand snuck around and started palming the head of his dick. Dick’s head lightly banged against the wall in front of him, breath coming out ragged and sharp. He almost asked where the kid learned to do things like this, but he stopped himself at the last second. He knew a bit about how the streets of Gotham worked, and at the thought, he felt a bit of empathy for Jason; no kid should have to grow up in conditions like that.

His thoughts were instantly obliterated when everything just _stopped_. Dick slumped heavily against the wall, bracing himself with his arm, his breathing heavy. How the fuck did things get this far? Dick turned his head, looked back to see Jason slicking his own cock up. Dick scoffed.

“You carry lube in your utility belt?” Dick asked. Jason looked up at him and grinned, then pinned him to the wall again.

“Batman taught me to always be prepared,” Jason grinned, pressing the head of his cock against Dick’s ass “so here I am, prepared to get lucky.” Dick bit his lip and braced himself, gritting his teeth and slamming his eyes shut at Jason slowly, _so god damn slowly_ , penetrated him. He could feel Jason’s hands on his hips, squeezing them tightly as he pushed himself inside. “Damn you’re right, bro,” Jason huffed out, giving an almost breathless chuckle.

“Just shut the fuck up and move,” Dick snapped, exasperated. Another breathless chuckle from the young man behind him, and then Jason slowly pulled out, only to snap his hips forward, cock slamming against his prostate.

Dick’s head tilted back as he let out a cry of pleasure. One of Jason’s hands slid around his body, up underneath his shirt. He could feel Jason’s bare hand caressing the skin of his chest and his side, finger tips brushing over his abs. It was a gentle touch, which took Dick by surprise. And despite the first snap of his hips, Jason was fucking into him slowly, carefully, as if making sure his first time was…good. Or rather, his first time in this, anyway.

“Damn, I’ve always--” Jason’s breath hitched “wanted to do this,” another breath as he thrust back into Dick, tweaking his nipple underneath his shirt. Dick groaned and pushed himself up from the wall, just long enough to pull his shirt up and off over his head. He catches the look on Jason’s face, the grin on his lips as he lets his hand wander, unabated over his bare skin, shuddering slightly at the lean muscle underneath his touch.

“Nngh, shit,” Dick breathed when Jason leaned against his back, the feel of his Robin armor against his skin. Jason’s hand wandered downward again and gripped his cock.

“Oh god, bro, I don’t think I can--nngh--last much longer,” Jason breathed in his ear. Dick growled at a particularly hard thrust; he wasn’t going to either.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Dick growled out, bracing himself against the wall with one arm, while his other hand joined Jason’s around his cock. Jason chuckled, grin spreading across his face. The hand on his hip tightened, and then he started rocking his hips into Dick’s, practically slamming inside the older male. Dick let out a series of moans and groans of pleasure, rocking back against Jason. He _was so close_ …

“Dick, I--oh god, yes. Yesnnngh--” Jason cried out, resting his forehead against the back of Dick’s neck as he came hard, shooting inside Dick. Dick followed moments later, when one of Jason’s thrust slammed into him, and he shot his load all over the wall in front of him. The sound of both of them moaning and panting filled the room. The sound slowly died down, replaced with the sound of panting and heavy breathing. Jason slumped against Dick’s back, still buried inside him, while the older male held them both up.

“Fuck bro, that was,” Jason panted “amazing.”

“Yeah, well,” Dick breathed, the corner of his lips tugging into a smirk “merry Christmas, asshole.” Jason laughed and finally pulled himself out of Dick. He gently gripped Dick’s jaw, turning his head just enough to kiss him.


	4. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt by thrakaboom:** Wrapping Presents: “No you have to do it this way so it looks right” “Why do you only care about things being neat when it’s a present that the person’s gonna rip into anyways?”

Dick and Jason sat in their shared apartment, at the kitchen table, wrapping presents for Christmas. They’d ordered something for everyone and they’d just been sitting around, waiting to be wrapped, but they’d been so busy with either work, or some investigation or other. Christmas was right around the corner, only a few days away, and they hadn’t managed to wrap a single thing.

So now, they were on the clock. With only a couple of days left, they had to have everything wrapped and ready to go in time for Christmas at Wayne Manor. Currently, Dick was wrapping up a porcelain English tea set for Alfred, and Jason was also working on wrapping a tea set; a porcelain tea set for Lian.

Dick folded the edges of the wrapping paper to make a neat edge as he carefully folded the paper around the tea set. He glanced up at Jason and arched an eyebrow; the man was a bit less…precise with his wrapping.

“Jason, do you need help?” Dick asked, arching an eyebrow. Jason looked up at him as he folded one side over and taped it shut.

“What? No, why?” Jason asked, confused. Dick pointed to the present he was wrapping.

“Your wrapping is…kind of a mess?” Dick pointed out. Jason looked down at it, then at Dick’s, then back to Dick and snorted.

“So what? It doesn’t have to be perfect. It’s just going to get shredded anyway,” Jason replied, returning to his work. Dick laughed and shook his head, prompting Jason to glare at him.

“Come on Jason, really? That’s no excuse to not put some effort into it!” Dick explained. Jason snorted and shook his head.

“Are you kidding? What’s the point of being all perfect and presentable?”

“Because presentation is important! It doesn’t matter if it’s going to be shredded, it should still look nice!” Dick replied. Jason rolled his eyes and turned back to wrapping the present, making one last fold and setting it aside, grabbing a 20oz coffee mug for Tim.

“Give me a break! That’s a waste of time! I’m not going to make every fold perfect just to watch all that hard work get destroyed!” Jason shot back, huffing in annoyance as he began wrapping Tim’s present. Dick glared at him and went back to wrapping his own gifts.

“You uncultured swine!” Dick retorted.

“ _Dick,_ ” Jason shot back, earning a glare from Dick.

“You’re so--

“Annoying? Look in the mirror lately, _Dickhead_?”

“Guys, guys what’s with all the fighting?” came Roy’s voice with a laugh as he padded out of the bathroom in naught but a towel. Roy and Lian were staying in Gotham with Jason and Dick so they could be there for Christmas at the Manor, this year. Lian was currently visiting with “Grandpa Bruce”.

“Roy, tell Jason that presentation is important!” Dick called out. Jason snorted.

“No, you’re on my side, right Roy? What’s it matter if it looks good? It’s just going to get ruined anyway!” Jason put in. Roy laughed and raised his hands defensively.

“Okay, I’m gonna go get dressed. I’m not getting in the middle of this one,” Roy called with a laugh, heading for the guest bedroom.

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Dick snapped.

“Bite me.”


End file.
